Temporary Insanity
by Frigid Waters
Summary: The 'when' and the 'why' were nowhere near as important right now as the 'who'. (This is pretty much pointless and fluffy at the end.) Modestly funny depending on the sense of humor.


****I own nothing except the mistakes.

**Temporary Insanity**

The 'when' and the 'why' were nowhere near as important right now as the 'who'.

Regina had come home from the office early, her back was aching and her feet were swollen. All she wanted was a bubble bath, a foot rub and about two jars of pickles and maybe some chocolate milk too.

After kicking off her shoes near the door and whimpering as her nylon covered soles touched the dark wood flooring, Regina made her way towards the kitchen, all the while rubbing her expectant belly.

She heard it then, just as she was growling at the stupid safety sealed jar. A faint grunting, then silence. She hadn't expected Emma to be home since her car wasn't out front. Remembering then, that her yellow death trap was, yet again at the garage.

Grabbing the jar off the counter, the now curious Mayor made her way towards the hall, listening to the noises of the house for an indication as to where her wife was currently hiding.

An eerily familiar whimper sounding out from somewhere upstairs, followed closely by a "I know you've done this before, cause that is wonderful," in an unknown woman's voice.

Regina swallowed loudly in fear as her feet reached the first step of the stairs.

By the time her feet had climbed to the fifth step, a rather loud exhale was heard followed by a bang. But not an exploding bang, more along the lines of two objects coming together forcefully, kind of a bang.

The stranger's voice allowing, "See, I knew we could do it, you were just out of practice. This feels right doesn't it? Perfect somehow?"

"I.." Emma's voice drifted then. "I guess it does feel good. I was always too scared to tell Regina I wanted to do something like this. That I was missing this..."

"Well I'll let you do this whenever you want." Their conversation pausing again. "You know I've always wanted something like this. You're so talented and this is so beautiful."

Regina's heart broke then, on the thirteenth step. She use to be Emma's beautiful.

"Alright, I can come over tomorrow or maybe the next day, depending how this goes." Emma had responded, her voice carrying through out the house, the blonde's joy evident in her tone.

Regina's pain had then changed to anger and sorrow as she continued to climb, by step fifteen she was also crying.

The desire to inflict pain being fueled on by her hormones.

The 'how' becoming very important as she tried to sweep the shattered remains of her heart into a pile. The 'why' quickly following as she thought back over their relationship. Wasn't this Emma's dream too?

Wasn't their marriage and family a joy in her life? Regina admitted to herself that as of late she hadn't been as physical and attentive in her attention and love of the tall blonde, but she was feeling anything but sexual and she was carrying their child. Didn't that count for even a modest amount of leeway and understanding? Hadn't they vowed for better or worse, in sickness and in health?

She picked up the vase off of the hallway table as she walked towards the guest room. The very same room they had just decided to use for their next child. The betrayal only deepening as she heard the strangers melodic laugh.

'How,' came back to the fore front as she juggled the jar and vase in one hand, turning the door knob. 'How' could Emma have done this to her?

The sight Regina was greeted with caused the normally restrained woman to crack. "Emma?"

The blonde in question spun on her heel at the sound of her wife's voice. "Regina?" She asked, her voice filled with surprise and worry. "Before you get mad, please let me explain." Her green eyes quickly shifting to meet Ashley's.

"I um... I better go. I'll call you tomorrow Emma." The shorter woman quickly making her exit.

"Regina, please..."

"You're not cheating." Regina muttered as her eyes took in the now changed room.

"Cheating? Why would I be cheating?" Utterly confused the Sheriff walked towards her wife. "Are you alright?" She questions the quaking woman.

"I.." Truly at a loss for words as she takes in the freshly painted walls and the baby furniture all assembled and pushed into the middle of the room.

"I can change it, paint over it if you don't like the mural. I know I should have discussed it with you first, but I just wanted to surprise you." Emma started to ramble.

"No!" Regina exclaimed, sinking into Emma's touch. In her arms she began to cry again.

Seeing the tears, Emma went into overdrive. "Hey Baby, it's okay," she breathed into the brunette's ear. Whispering soft reassurances as her lips tried to kiss away the falling moisture and ease her lover's turmoil.

After a few silent moments Emma finally takes in all of her wife, noticing the objects in her arms. "Regina," she begins. "Whats with the pickles and the vase?"

Snuggling deeper into her counterparts body. "I was hungry and I was gonna throw it at you." She states plainly.

Emma's eyebrows skyrocket at her revelation. "Why?"

"It's not important." Her response leaving no amount of discussion. "I love it, it's beautiful and perfect for our child."

"You really think so? I haven't painted anything since I was in high school."

"No, I really love it." Breathing deeply and calmly for the first time since coming home. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get out of here though, the fumes aren't good for you or the baby."

Allowing herself to be led from the room, Regina replaced the vase onto the small table.

"Where you really going to hit me with that?" Emma questioned as she began to walk down the stairs, trailing Regina.

"I was going to try." She answered honestly.

"What stopped you?"

Sitting down on the couch and laying her feet into Emma's lap, she answered. "I realized that if I hit you I wouldn't get you to open the pickle jar."

Emma's silence dragging on as she began to rub Regina's tender feet.

Moaning loudly from the sheer bliss of the foot massage. "You know how crazy I get when I don't get my pickles."

"I guess... I should probably open that jar for you now then."

Regina opened her chocolate eyes at that comment. Burning her gaze into Emma's, "If you so much as lift a finger from my feet I will break you Emma Swan-Mills and our child will help me! You have no idea what we're capable of right now."

The blonde's soft laughter filling the silence. "Alright my Love, I wont lift a finger."

'I need to start pre-opening the pickle jars,' she thinks to herself.

##

AN: I truly did suffer from those cravings, they were insurmountable, and yes I do believe my girlfriend at the time thought I was off my rocker. Turns out she was right, otherwise I have no defense to use in relation to why I was compelled to write this drivel.

Lots of love,

Frigid


End file.
